


Hunt and Gather

by ilookedback



Series: Hyggetober Challenge Ficlets [26]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, Oh you know, just a casual father and son hike through the woods, otherwise it's totally gen, set on sorgan, v brief mention of omera so you can read this as mandomera if you like, with a little mycology sprinkled in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilookedback/pseuds/ilookedback
Summary: It’s slow going, keeping his pace unhurried while the child trails behind on the path. He turns to look back every so often and sometimes the kid sees him and hastens to catch up; other times, he finds the child standing in place, big eyes watching an insect crawling up a nearby tree or little hands petting curiously at a patch of soft moss he’s found. They make their slow progress down the path and he waits for the telltale whining that will eventually come, a sign of tired legs and a desire to give up exploring and opt to be carried instead.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Series: Hyggetober Challenge Ficlets [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952407
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Hunt and Gather

**Author's Note:**

> For day 26 of my Hyggetober Ficlet Challenge, which is based off of [this prompt list](https://www.instagram.com/p/B201-j7ljdU/?igshid=1pflwcl5260me) and will span several Pedro fandoms. Today's prompt is "forage."
> 
> This fic is set in some unspecified time and does not contain any spoilers for season two of the show.

The child is a wanderer, but he can’t get too far on his tiny legs, so for the most part, when he can, Din lets him roam. Parenthood turns out to be largely a lesson in reflexes and patience, which makes it more or less an extension of the training he’s been receiving since he was a foundling himself. He’s used to biding his time and keeping alert for unexpected movements, so he keeps half his senses on his surroundings and lets the other part of his mind wander, taking in the tranquil view and thinking ahead to the warm baths they’ll both get to enjoy this evening.

It’s slow going, keeping his pace unhurried while the child trails behind on the path. He turns to look back every so often and sometimes the kid sees him and hastens to catch up; other times, he finds the child standing in place, big eyes watching an insect crawling up a nearby tree or little hands petting curiously at a patch of soft moss he’s found. They make their slow progress down the path and he waits for the telltale whining that will eventually come, a sign of tired legs and a desire to give up exploring and opt to be carried instead.

There’s an excited exclamation from behind him and this time when he turns, he finds the kid pointing at something near his feet, just off the trail. He babbles something again, waiting for Din to join him, and Din sighs and backtracks to crouch by his side. The kid rests one hand on his knee and gestures again with the other, making a sound that unmistakably means, _look!_

Next to the path, at the base of the trees, is growing a broad cluster of brown mushrooms, and he recognizes them immediately as a variety he’s purchased before in the market. They’re tender when they’re fresh like this, and expensive to buy at this time of year.

“Good eye,” he tells the kid, and the child preens under his praise. Din unsheathes a knife and shows him how to cut the mushrooms at the stems. “You cut them instead of pulling them out,” he explains. “That way they’ll grow back again.”

The baby nods solemnly and watches him harvest the fungi, but when Din goes to deposit them into a spare pouch, he protests and reaches out a greedy hand, leaning forward as if to grab them for himself.

Din lifts the haul out of reach and shakes his head. “Hey. You can have _one_ now, but the rest are for dinner. Don’t pretend you haven’t learned how to share.”

The kid purses his lips but looks mollified when Din hands him a single mushroom, and he lifts it to his mouth to gnaw at as they continue down the trail.

“I’ll tell Omera you were the one who found them,” Din tells him. “I’m sure she’ll be impressed enough you’ll get an extra serving all to yourself.”

The child coos happily and picks up his pace, scuttling ahead along the path, and Din keeps his own steps steady as he follows behind.


End file.
